


here comes the moon (so let it show you)

by empathieves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this entire fic is just kissing and asahi thinking too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathieves/pseuds/empathieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably perfectly innocent for Noya – he hasn’t kissed anyone, why not practice with his best friend? Perfectly innocent. But that’s not what it is for Asahi, because Noya is a beautiful and perfect storm of intensity and Asahi has been in love with him for most of their friendship if he’s honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here comes the moon (so let it show you)

The moment Asahi sees that familiar glint in Noya’s eyes, he knows that he’s dead.  
  
Not that Noya is trying to kill him or anything, but then Noya doesn’t know what this means to Asahi. This is probably perfectly innocent for Noya – he hasn’t kissed anyone, why not practice with his best friend? Perfectly innocent. But that’s not what it is for Asahi, because Noya is a beautiful and perfect storm of intensity and Asahi has been in love with him for most of their friendship if he’s honest.  
  
So Asahi is dead, essentially, the moment Noya sets himself on this completely stupid amazing idea to practice kissing (kissing!) in Asahi’s bedroom. He knows he is, because the moment Noya sets himself on it and Asahi gives his stammering consent – he’s not going to turn this down, obviously, even if he gets the feeling it will just make his infatuation worse – he’s crowding into Asahi, pressing his hands against Asahi’s chest and leaning in.  
  
Asahi is pretty sure it should be impossible for someone Noya’s size to crowd him, but it’s happening, and it’s a little odd feeling someone looming over him. One of Noya’s hands moves to touch his cheek and it hits him that this is really, actually happening and he makes this kind of pathetic needy noise and presses up to Noya, leans his whole body in and up to press his lips Noya’s neck.  
  
It is completely ridiculous that he is feeling so wrecked by this already, he thinks, and moves his mouth to Noya’s ear. He bites it, gently, before pressing his lips to Noya’s cheek. Noya makes a sighing sound and he brushes his thumb over Asahi’s cheek, and then he’s turning his mouth towards Asahi and there’s actual contact. Asahi is ashamed to say that he moans, and he hopes to God that Noya didn’t hear it but he doesn’t really believe that it’s possible. He’s also pretty sure that whatever this is will fundamentally change their friendship one way or another, and he should be freaking out about that more than he is because the one thing he can’t lose is Noya, but there’s another much louder part of him saying that this is the one chance he’ll get to have something so perfect and its argument is far more convincing.  
  
Noya’s mouth is – indescribable, and he’s somehow pulled his hair out of its band and has loosened it. Noya cards his hands through Asahi’s hair, brushing his fingers against the sensitive nape of his neck, and this is too much. Absolutely too much for Asahi to handle and he breaks away, needs to breathe.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Just. Give me a minute, okay?”

“Can I kiss you again?”


End file.
